¿Es vanidad o navidad?
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Sousuke está cansado de escuchar las historias navideñas de Rin todos los años, así que para evitar esta tragedia, se aventurará a nuevos retos que lo ayudaran a tener sus propias historias navideñas.


**Notas del autor:**

Necesitaba urgentemente escribir un poco de mis dos hermosos bebes, así que me metí en el intercambio de regalos SouHaru. Pero no sé si mañana tenga internet así que pedí permiso para publicar esto antes. En otras palabras no revelaré a quien está dedicado este fic.

 **ONE SHOT – ¿Es vanidad o navidad?**

Algo mucho más satisfactorio que ver el menú del McDonald's de otro país, es pasar las navidades en otro país. Para los japoneses la navidad no es realmente una fecha en la que se haga mucho, es considerado el segundo San Valentín, en otras palabras si no tienes novia literalmente estas fechas no tienen nada que ver contigo. Claro que existen familias que si lo celebran, pero normalmente son familias con hijos pequeños y lo celebran más que todo por moda y para que sus hijos reciban un regalo de santa, pero poco a poco se va perdiendo la tradición mientras los niños crecen.

A alguien que le encantaba recalcar el tema de las navidades de otros países era a Rin Matsuoka, el único del equipo que había celebrado una navidad lejos de Japón. Historias que Sousuke se tenía que aguantar cada año con ganas de cerrarle el pico a su mejor amigo, hasta que otro integrante del escuadrón había aparecido, se trataba de Kirishima Ikuya, otro chico que además de Rin, había tenido la oportunidad de celebrar la navidad en otro país.

—Recuerdo que tuve que hacer casitas de jengibre, cantar villancicos y todo eso… — Contaba Ikuya con poco entusiasmo a lo que decía a los presentes.

Haruka y el escuadrón entero de amigos escuchaban atentamente a lo que tenía que decir el chico de los ojos satánicamente rojos, a pesar de que él no tenía mucho que decir, pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a escuchar los cuentos de Rin por otro año más.

— Por favor, cuéntanos más. — Insistía Sousuke en un tono de voz casi sarcástico, a diferencia de los demás, Sousuke tenía un límite de paciencia hacia Rin mucho más amplio que el de los otros, él si era capaz de aguantarse sus historias por otro año más, pero si veía que podía evitarlo y además con eso molestar a su amigo lo haría de mil amores, para eso son los amigos.

— Realmente no tengo más nada que de-…

— ¡No seas tímido! — Le interrumpió Nagisa, acercándose al "nuevo sujeto de los cuentos navideños" sin dejarle el más mínimo espacio personal.

— Anda cuéntales la historia del santa mecánico. — Esta vez la persona que habló era Hiyori, el nuevo amigo de Ikuya, se le notaban las ganas de presumir a kilómetros de distancia, de seguro o aparecía en el cuento, o Ikuya fue muy genial en dicho cuento.

Para su mala suerte la capacidad mental de Ikuya solo se reducía a recordar promesas incumplidas, momentos deprimentes de su infancia, y el entrenamiento que recibido hasta ahora, en otras palabras no se acordaba en lo más mínimo de aquella historia, miro hacia ambos lados para ver si le llegaba algo a la cabeza y soltó una leve risita como si realmente hubiese recordado dicha historia, al ver que no dio resultado decidió irse por el plan "B".

— No lo sé… creo que él quiere contar algo. — Dijo Ikuya señalando a Rin con el dedo, el cual se encontraba en una esquina a punto de morir ya que toda la atención se la estaba llevando el chico nuevo.

— ¿Rin? Debes de estar bromeando, ¿Qué va a saber él de la navidad si estaba viviendo en Australia? En ese país ni siquiera nieva, eso no es navidad. — Dijo Sousuke para molestar al antes mencionado. — Anda, cuenta la del santa mecánico.

— Es que no recuerdo que pasó… ¿Qué hay de ti Haru? — Preguntó humildemente Ikuya con una sonrisa, el cual le daba demasiada importancia a lo que tuviera que decir Haru.

— Yo…

— No es por ofender ni nada, pero no tiene novia, y navidad sin novia en Japón es igual que no celebrarla…

Sousuke en el fondo se arrepentía un poco por arrebatarle los cinco segundos de fama a Haru, pero sabía que si Haru tomaba la palabra en cuanto terminase, seguro Rin se la robaba, y era mejor que él llevase el mando por los momentos. Todos sabían que si la palabra se la quedaba Sousuke o Nagisa, todo iría bien, nunca llegaría el turno de Rin, e Ikuya a pesar de que apestaba en esto, era la excusa perfecta para no dejársela a Rin.

—…Así que cuenta la del santa…— Lo malo de tener a dos personas que utilizaran lentes en el escuadrón es que era difícil diferenciarlos, Sousuke se acordaba a la perfección de cuál de los dos lo había dicho pero no su nombre, ya que ninguno de los dos integrantes se había presentado formalmente a él—…Rei…

—Rei es el de los anteojos rojos. — Le dijo Haruka un poco vengativo por interrumpir su historia.

Sousuke hizo una mueca, ¿era su culpa que ninguno de los "chicos nuevos" se presentaran? Apenas sabía de Ikuya porque lo vio en una competencia y que encima era hermano de Natsuya, pero ¿quién rayos era este sujeto? No era su deber aprenderse el nombre de los amigos de los amigos de su amigo, ya era demasiada tarea recordar los nombres de sus viejos compañeros del Samezuka después de graduado.

—Lo sé. — Mintió con una gran soltura. — Simplemente quería jugarle una pequeña broma a mi viejo amigo Rei…

Todos los viejos miembros del escuadrón se quedaron viendo a Yamazaki, algo que estaba más claro que el agua era que él nunca en su vida había compartido más de tres palabras con Rei, y que seguramente lo llamó por su nombre ya que no se acordaba de su apellido, ¿Qué se iba a estar acordando de su apellido si Rin solo lo llamaba por su nombre? Para él, Rei, se llamaba "Rei Rei".

— ¿Cómo se llama el otro? — Le preguntó en un susurro a Haruka.

— No lo sé, el que sabe es Makoto…

A Sousuke le nació un tic en el ojo, vio que al amigo al que se refería Haruka estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, respiró hondo y le pidió a Haruka que le enviara un mensaje a su amigo Ikuya para preguntárselo, obviamente todo lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo para que nadie lo pudiera escuchar, Haruka le hizo caso y le envió el mensaje a Ikuya que se le quedo viendo a Haru de manera un poco triste y preocupado, pero de todas formas fue cómplice del plan de Sousuke.

—Oye Hiyori-… — Dijo a propósito para que los demás supieran del nombre del joven con anteojos.

— Cuenta tu historia Hiyori. — Interrumpió Sousuke, para fingir que si se sabía el nombre del joven y por si acaso se le olvidaba cuando Ikuya terminase su oración.

— No sé si quiera contarla ya…— Dijo el nuevo amigo de Ikuya para molestar a Sousuke por no recordar su nombre.

Todos los demás involucrados le hicieron señas al joven de que no dijera eso, si decía eso Rin tomaría esto como una invitación para él contar su historia.

— Esta bien no me interesa, ¿saben qué? Ya estoy cansado de escuchar historias de otras personas que pasaron su navidad en otro país, yo quiero ser uno de ellos, así que este año lo haré.

Estas palabras quedaron marcadas en los corazones de todos los presentes en la sala, ¿realmente Sousuke iría a otro país a pasar las navidades solo para él también presumir? Unos pensaron "Wow, ese chico Sousuke no le teme a nada", otra parte del grupo pensó "Que buena forma de escaquearse de escuchar una historia de Rin". Pero nunca sabremos las verdaderas razones de este héroe.

Sousuke era una persona que le gustaba cumplir lo que decía, dijo que se recuperaría de su lesión y lo logró, y este tonto viaje no iba a ser la excepción. Sousuke reservó dos entradas para viajar a Filipinas, ya que le llamó mucho la atención las tradiciones de este país y además que solo quedaba a 3000 km de distancia y salía bastante económico.

Filipinas es un país en donde la religión que predomina es el catolicismo, así que a diferencia de Japón, ellos celebran la navidad a lo grande para conmemorar el nacimiento de Jesús, pero a diferencia de muchos países ellos no lo celebran solamente en Diciembre, esta inicia en septiembre y termina a finales de enero, y durante toda esa fecha los sitios están llenos de decoraciones navideñas, ninguna esquina se salva. Un país en el que celebran de esta manera seguramente es que sus navidades son inolvidables, ¿verdad?

Sousuke debía de tener un secuaz que grabase todas sus aventuras en el país, ¿y quién mejor que Nanase Haruka? El sujeto que se dejaba manipular por los demás e iría a otro país sin rechistar, a pesar de que no se consideraba tan cercano a Yamazaki. Al principio pensó en Rin, pero vamos, ¿darle más material del que hablar a Rin? Ni que estuviera loco.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir? — Preguntó Haruka que a pesar de que se encontraba en el avión aún se encontraba curioso del asunto.

— No iba a irme solo…

— ¿Por qué yo? — Nuevamente preguntó Haruka.

—La verdad es que fuiste mi última opción, Haru... — Este comentario irritó al moreno, haciendo que se mordiera su labio superior. —… Pero pensé que esto reforzaría nuestros lazos de amistad.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó Haruka arqueando una ceja ante el comentario.

—No, simplemente pensé que no harías tantas preguntas, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Haruka se quedó callado, no es como que le hubiese afectado aquel comentario, simplemente no quiso seguir hablando con Sousuke, a pesar de que en el fondo si estaba pensando en muchas formas de iniciar una conversación para demostrarle que no le afectó, pero parecía como que el momento indicado nunca llegaba. Sousuke mientras tanto se puso un tapa ojos y una almohada cervical. El viaje duraría cuatro horas, Sousuke tenía el tiempo suficiente para descansar y Haruka tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo iniciar una conversación natural para el momento en que Sousuke despertara.

Como a la tercera hora de viaje a Haruka se le paso la angustia y pudo disfrutar de las nubes y de los llantos del niño que estaba a unos cuantos asientos de ellos, desde el inicio este ya era un viaje de ensueño.

Después de los hermosos cantos que le dedicó el niño a Haru con su melodiosa voz que competía con los gritos de una gata en celo, finalmente habían llegado a Filipinas. Haruka se giró a ver a su compañero de viaje, el cual se encontraba con la boca abierta y con una pequeña piscina dentro de ella, Haruka pensó que sería un poco gracioso meter su dedo dentro de la boca de la fiesta acuática y hacer que botara toda la saliva encima de él mismo, todo para vengarse de hacerlo pensar en tantas estupideces, pero este plan tenía varios problemas, primero que daba un poco de asco, y segundo que cada segundo que pasaba el plan era más tonto, es más ya Haruka sentía pena ajena de haber pensado algo tan estúpido como hacer que Sousuke se llenara la ropa de saliva. Haruka despertó a Sousuke tocándole el hombro mientras todavía sentía pena en su alma.

Sousuke trago y se quitó el tapaojos y se quedó mirando a Haruka fijamente a los ojos y le dijo: "Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, hubiera buscado una forma de hacerme una broma mientras dormía por actuar como un imbécil antes… Gracias Haru por tener un gran corazón, esa es otra razón por la que te traje, tienes alma." El moreno no sabía si esto era algo bueno o no pero se sentía un poco feliz por su buena obra del día, aunque no hizo nada.

Se bajaron del avión, por poco el más alto de los dos no le metía la servilleta que le dejaron en el almuerzo del avión dentro de la boca del niño que estaba llorando, pero aparte de eso todo estaba bien, Filipinas era tal y como se imaginaba, un sitio lleno de decoraciones navideñas con gente que apenas sabía de lo que estaban hablando por la diferencia de lenguas.

— Finalmente estamos aquí. — Dijo Sousuke sacando una cámara. — Bueno acabamos de llegar al aeropuerto de Filipinas, como pueden ver…

— ¿A quién le hablas? — Haruka estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia de Sousuke, ¿es que de esa boca no podía salir otra cosa que no fueran preguntas?

— Hago un vídeo de nuestra experiencia…Haru…

— ¿Para qué? Te pueden robar la cámara, además pensé que querías contarles tu experiencia a los muchachos, no hacer un vídeo, ¿en qué momento lo vas a enseñar?

El tiburón ballena estaba empezando a pensar: "¿para qué me traje a Haru? No tiene nada de espíritu navideño ni de persona que quiere triunfar en You Tube"

— Es para aprovechar la ocasión. — Haruka hizo una mueca y decidió no preguntar nada más. — Proseguiré. — Le advirtió para que no lo siguiera interrumpiendo. — Bueno estamos en el aeropuerto de Filipinas, y debo decir que estoy muy emocionado, en el viaje ni siquiera pude dormir.

Haru nuevamente hizo una mueca, Sousuke lo enfocó con la cámara y le pidió que saludara, pero Haru solo optó por tapar la lentilla con la mano.

Sousuke y Haruka se montaron en uno de esos autobuses de turistas mientras Sousuke comentaba cualquier cosa que veía, Haruka por su parte solo estaba vigilando las maletas que tenían para evitar que se robaran algo, y viendo con preocupación la cámara de Sousuke.

Se detuvieron en un hotel y guardaron todas sus maletas, las cuales obviamente el más alto grabó por si acaso se le pasaba algo.

— ¿Es necesario grabar mientras guardamos las maletas?

— Piensa Haru, ¿y si hay un muerto o algo raro por aquí y no lo grabo? Estaría desperdiciando una oportunidad de echarle en cara a Rin de que mi experiencia fue mucho mejor.

El guía turístico que tenían les dio la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran hasta el día siguiente, con este permiso Sousuke aprovechó para llevar arrastrado a Haruka a las afueras del hotel, grabando todas las decoraciones navideñas que había y la gente que celebraba.

De camino a cualquier sitio que se encontraran, dos hombres se acercaron a Sousuke y le empezaron a hablar de una manera un poco rara, obviamente ninguno de los dos podían entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Entiendes lo que dicen? — Preguntó el tiburón ballena.

— Creo que están hablando en filipino…

— Haru no seas ignorante, los filipinos hablan en tagalo, el "filipino" no existe.

Los hombres le empezaron a gritar a Sousuke y lo agarraron por los brazos hasta esposarlo, acto seguido se lo llevaron a la fuerza, el joven del entrecejo eternamente fruncido le ordenó a Haru que agarrara la cámara, la cual se le había caído, y lo siguiera.

"¿Será que hay una ley que prohíbe que las personas utilicen cámara?" pensó el antes llamado ignorante.

Sousuke fue encerrado en una celda de la comisaria sin siquiera saber que era lo que estaba pasando, intentó pedir una explicación pero nadie le quería responder.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Haru.

— No lo sé, no entienden nada de lo que hablo… ¿Podrías averiguarlo?

— ¿Cómo?

— Háblales en inglés. — Haruka sudó frío, si había algo en lo que era terriblemente malo era para comunicarse en inglés. — Fuiste a Australia con Rin una vez, debes de tener mucha más soltura que yo para hablarlo.

— Lo intentaré…

El joven de la piel blanquecina se acercó a uno de los policías que había encarcelado a su amigo y tímidamente empezó a demostrar todo su léxico americano.

— Excuse my (disculpe mi)

— Ano ba? (¿Qué?)

— friend…— Haruka señalaba con sus dedos a Sousuke para que pudiera entenderlo el hombre, lo cual no ayudaba en nada. — locked because (cerrado porque)

— Sorry, I don't speak english. (Perdón, yo no hablo ingles) — Le contestó el policía.

— ¿Que dijo? — Haruka empezó a sentirse muy nervioso hasta que vio una computadora, y se la señaló al policía. Él planeaba escribir por traductor google lo que tuviera que decir en japonés, para que el guardia lo pudiera entender en tagalo.

El policía lo entendió a la perfección y le cedió el teclado, para la mala suerte de Haru el teclado tenía otra escritura, así que tuvo que escribir a pulso los kanjis con el mouse, de por si los teclados en lo celulares japoneses eran un fastidió, que la computadora captara el kanji correcto era todavía peor. En eso se llevó una hora, solo para hacer una pregunta, que era preguntando por el arresto de Sousuke.

— Ahh…— El policía le dio un papel el cual tenía una foto de Sousuke, solo que con un bigote un poco ridículo.

Haru un poco triunfante por lo que había hecho se dirigió a Sousuke, el cual se encontraba muy divertido hablando con uno de los policías.

— … and I said that I'd go to filipinas, just to not have to listen to my friend's stupid stories (…y dije que iría a filipinas, solo para no tener que escuchar las estúpidas historias de mi amigo). — Le decía Sousuke al policía que lo estaba escuchando atentamente mientras se reía a carcajadas de lo que le decía.

— I'd wish to have the same guts as you (desearía tener las mismas agallas que tú.) — dijo el policía.

— Haru, ven, conoce a Danilo, That's Haru (ese es Haru). — Dijo señalándolo.

— ¿Sabes hablar tagalo?

—… ignoraré que dijiste eso, Haru… Danilo me dijo que estoy aquí porque soy exactamente igual a un sujeto muy peligroso de esta ciudad, no podré irme hasta que lo encuentren, o hasta que les enseñe mis papeles. — Haruka estuvo a punto de partirle la nariz a Sousuke en ese momento, ¿para que lo hizo pasar toda esa hora en el traductor Google si se podía comunicar tan fácilmente?

— ¿Enserio me la pasare aquí en navidad? — Sousuke se tapó la cara con su mano, estaba muy irritado con la situación, el solo quería grabar con su cámara momentos épicos de su viaje. — Puedes irte si quieres…

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, sentía un poco de lastima por Sousuke, su voz en aquel momento había tocado algo dentro de él. Haruka se fue a la panadería más cercana y con ayuda de otros japoneses le ayudaron a pedir un "Pata Crispy" que era un plato navideño del país, que consistía es cierta parte de cerdo frita y extremadamente crocante, y si algo sabía Haruka de Sousuke, es que le encantaban las croquetas de cerdo, esto debía ser un poco similar.

Haruka se fue a la comisaria y pidió que le pudieran abrir la reja, al parecer Sousuke se había hecho amigo de la mayoría de los policías que hablaban inglés, así que no hubo problema alguno.

— Lo siento porque tengas que pasar una navidad tan mala conmigo. — Dijo Sousuke recostando su cabeza sobre la pared. — Podrías estar comiendo galletas de jengibre, comprando regalos o algo mucho más navideño que esto, aquí el único espíritu navideño que hay es ese horrible arbolito que está en el escritorio de Eduardo.

Haruka miró a Sousuke incrédulo, ¿enserio ya se sabía el nombre de casi todo el cuerpo policíaco?

— No lo veo de esa manera, navidad es una fecha para compartir con los demás, creo que jamás había hecho algo tan navideño en navidad, aunque solo estemos compartiendo esta cosa que nisiquiera sé a lo que sabe.— dijo señalando su compra.— Normalmente esta es una fecha que no me gusta para nada, a veces me la paso con mis padres sin hacer nada, y a veces me la paso solo en casa. —Haruka se quedó mirando al techo por un rato y prosiguió. — realmente te agradezco que me trajeras, la verdad es que cuando iba a contar una historia navideña solo iba a contar como hice un muñeco de nieve con mis padres cuando era niño, al fin tendré algo que contar.

— Ay Haru, me vas a hacer llorar. — Sousuke empujó a Haruka de un manotazo, y le robo un poco de lo que Haruka había comprado. — Está buenísimo…—dijo agarrando un poco más. — Aun así siento que desperdicié mi tiempo al venir aquí.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? Pero si esto es mucho más emocionante que cualquier historia de Rin.

—…es verdad, ¡tienes toda la razón! — Sousuke no se acordaba de su venganza, finalmente sería el centro de atención. — Seguramente esto es mucho mejor que ese tonto cuento del santa mecánico de Rei.

— Que ese no es Rei, ese es… no importa, aun si esa historia resulta ser mejor que la nuestra, mintamos sobre alguna otra cosa loca que nos haya pasado.

— Finalmente estamos hablando el mismo idioma, Haru. — Sousuke sonrió y elevó su mano enfrente de Haru para que le diera un "chócala cinco" que fue correspondido a los pocos segundos. — Feliz navidad, Haru.

— Feliz navidad, Sousuke.

 **-Fin-**

 **Notas finales:**

La verdad es que tenía muchiiiisimo mas que escribir y que tuve que ir borrando para que no fuera tan largo (ya que el límite máximo eran 3500 palabras ;w;) espero que no haya quedado muy forzado xD


End file.
